


仿生人咨询热线

by Yiv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiv/pseuds/Yiv
Summary: 汉克试着打了一通求助电话。他没想到，它还真能帮忙。





	仿生人咨询热线

“你好，这里是仿生人咨询热线。”  
“呃，嗨！嗯，有人……有个仿生人给了我这个电话，说是能帮上忙，所以，我打来看看。”  
“是的，所有仿生人出现的问题都可以在这里咨询。请问你是？”  
“安德森。请叫我安德森。”  
“安德森先生，请问有什么可以帮助你的？”  
“我想给一个仿生人买一份礼物，但是我并不知道仿生人们通常都喜欢些什么，你知道，你们有时还挺难懂的？所以说，我想问问，有什么常规建议吗？”  
“恕我冒昧，请问你是人类吗？”  
“呃，是的？等等，这个电话不会只能仿生人打吧？”  
“不，我们欢迎所有人，包括仿生人和人类拨打这个热线，只是人类打来的情况极为少见，所以需要确认下。不好意思，请继续。”  
“OK，我是想说，如果仿生人想给自己买点什么的话，会买些什么呢？是不是有很多我们人类根本不知道的东西？我本人不是很擅长对付电子产品，但是这是我给他的第一个礼物，我不想搞砸了。我该去查些什么东西呢，软件？硬件？蓝血？该死的，这算是医疗用品了吧？你们不会互送医疗用品的对吧？”  
“严格地说，蓝血对于我们来讲介于食物和医疗用品之间，取决于我们对它的需求量。它是消耗品，并为我们提供能量。但是，你是对的，一般来说我们不会送蓝血。”  
“我想也是……”  
“我觉得，我们可以不用考虑得这么复杂。实际上，给仿生人送礼物和给人类送礼物没什么太大区别，我们会消遣娱乐，也会需要衣服之类的必需品。我建议，我们来从最基本的问题入手好了——为什么想给他送礼物，有什么特别的缘由吗？生日礼物？新婚礼物？”  
“都不是。想给他过生日的话大概要等到下半年了，而且我非常确定他还没结婚。实际上，并没有什么特别的原因，只是我们相处了好一阵了，而我从来没给他买过什么东西，你知道，就是比较正式的那种。我觉得应该补偿他点什么。”  
“我明白了。那他平常有什么爱好吗？”  
“呃……玩我的狗？”  
“你是指，他喜欢动物的陪伴？”  
“嗯，是的吧，现在我的狗基本都是他在遛。”  
“那买些能和狗一起玩的玩具怎么样？”  
“我想过这个，但是这感觉其实是在给相扑买礼物诶？哦，相扑是我的狗。”  
“有道理。除了遛狗以外，他还有什么兴趣吗？看书？听音乐？打游戏？”  
“书吗？他是个聪明到烦人的家伙，我猜他想看书时可以直接下载到脑子里吧。音乐的话……我倒是经常听音乐，爵士乐，有时还会听摇滚，他会陪我一起，所以应该不讨厌，但没见过他自己听什么音乐。游戏？我从没想过这个。仿生人一般打什么游戏？当你们能直接黑进系统里的时候，感觉游戏会变得挺没意思的。”  
“你说的对，我们很少玩电子游戏，我们会更偏好身体动作上的户外游戏。”  
“比如……遛狗？”  
“对……差不多就是这种。”  
“好诶，我们回到原点了。”  
“你认识的这位仿生人，帮你遛狗，陪你听音乐，请问你们是住在一起吗？”  
“是啊。他以前……该死，我还真不清楚，可能住办公室？还是Cyberlife？去年11月那阵我在工作中认识了他，之后他就住在我家。”  
“那你们一定非常亲近。”  
“算是吧。我们住在一起，工作也在一起，他是我的partner……我们一起经历了很多，但是妈的，仔细想想我们好像什么事情都混在一起。”  
“可以想象。你们是室友，当然会经常在一起。是他在你家租房吗？”  
“天哪，我想得美！我的房子只有一间卧室，他不仅抢了我一半的床，还经常对我指手画脚。我不认识多少仿生人，但即便是人类，也没见过比他更糟心的了。”  
“……”  
“哈啰？你还在吗？”  
“是的，当然。你刚才说，他是你的partner？”  
“我是这么说过。而且我们有正式文件也是这么说的，作孽哦。”  
“我有个好建议。”  
“是吗？”  
“给他买个戒指。”  
“买个什么？”  
“戒指。最近在仿生人之间很流行的，我们并不经常遵循人类的大部分习俗，但是情侣们似乎都很喜欢‘戒指’，感觉像是一种承诺的代表。”  
“等一下。”  
“其实我最近正想给我的女朋友买一个，所以收集了不少资料。如果你需要的话，我可以发给你，传到你这个电话号码登记的邮件地址可以吗？”  
“等一下。”  
“我们这有个很懂艺术的仿生人，在我挑选款式的时候，他给了我不少很实用的建议。虽然你的伴侣是男性，但我觉得也可以帮你问问他。”  
“等会儿！不好意思，我想我们之间有些误会！”  
“什么？他不喜欢配饰吗？”  
“我不知道他喜不喜欢！但问题不在这！我们不是那种关系！”  
“什么关系？已婚？我知道，你说过他还没结婚。”  
“不！再往前一点！我们根本就不是什么情侣！”  
“啥？你说过你们睡在一起！”  
“是的，但我还说过我家只有一个卧室？”  
“没别的房间了吗？客厅呢？”  
“客厅是相扑的，它老大一条狗呢！我又不可能让康纳和狗睡一起！”  
“那文件又是怎么回事？”  
“工作文件！我们是工作搭档！”  
“所以你们睡一张床只是因为你家只有一张床？”  
“还能为啥？他是男的，没什么不对的。”  
“呃……”  
“咋了？！”  
“安德森先生，你需要知道一件事情，在伴侣方面，我们和人类的思考方式是完全不同的。我们体内没有荷尔蒙，因此并没有异性相吸这回事。”  
“……”  
“性别对我们而言仅仅是外观的区别。我们会和自己喜欢的、愿意亲近的人相爱，而完全不在乎对方是男是女。我是男性，而我的伴侣碰巧是个女性，仅此而已。”  
“……”  
“像我之前说的，我们并不常常接到人类的电话，因为大部分仿生人并不和人类亲近，而且绝对不常常和人睡一张床。”  
“……”  
“你的仿生人，康纳，像这样和你一起生活了半年，他一定很喜欢你。”  
“该死。”  
“他和你在一起时开心吗？”  
“嗯……应该吧，我猜。听着，我并不擅长解读仿生人的表情……”  
“他会笑吗？”  
“……会的，经常。比原来多很多。”  
“那他和你在一起时一定很开心。”  
“……”  
“你也一定很喜欢他。你听起来不太习惯仿生人，还会在电话热线里抱怨他，但是你让他住在你家，让他和你的狗玩，听你的音乐，还想给他买礼物。我觉得你其实挺喜欢他的。”  
“……我没说过我讨厌他。”  
“当然。”  
“我……我需要想想。”  
“当然。”  
“是啊……我想我该挂电话了。”  
“感谢来电，有幸能帮上忙。”  
“……你知道怎么才算帮忙吗？”  
“怎么？”  
“把你那堆该死的戒指资料发给我。”


End file.
